


Wonderful Tonight

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A little bit of alternate universe fluff... it's New Year's Eve... Buffy and Angel are celebrating





	Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> The title and the lyrics by Eric Clapton  
> Lyrics in italics

“Buffy, where did you put the car keys?”

“They’re on your bedside table.”

Angel walked into their room and smiled, it looked like a hurricane had hit a dress store.

“Do you need any help Baby?”

Buffy sighed deeply, “I can’t decide what to wear. Do I want to go for classy or sexy?”

He moved behind her and pressed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

“You look sexy and classy in everything you wear.”

Playfully she swatted him. “Typical man!” she admonished, but her eyes were laughing.

Angel moved over to his closet and removed a dress bag from it. “Why don’t you wear this?”

“What?? I mean…I..”

He smiled at her confusion, “I’ll wait for you in the other room…”

 _It's late in the evening_  
_She's wondering what clothes to wear_  
_She puts on her makeup_  
_And brushes her long blonde hair_  


“Well?”

He looked up and his jaw dropped. “Honey, you look stunning.”

“Thanks, the man who bought it for me has exquisite taste.”

“Remind me to thank him…”

 _And then she asks me_  
_Do I look all right_  
_And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_  


Angel opened her door and offered his hand to help her out. Buffy smoothed down her skirts and then took his arm. As they entered the building Angel noticed quite a few men seemed to have eyes on stalks. He pulled her tighter to him in a masculine display of ownership.

 _We go a party_  
_And everyone turns to see_  
_This beautiful lady_  
_That's walking around with me_  


“Everything alright Beloved?” Buffy murmured.

“Perfect.” he breathed back, passing her a crystal flute filled with champagne…

 _And then she asks me_  
_Do you feel all right_  
_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_  


Buffy nestled closely against Angel’s chest, relishing the feel of him. She felt contented, relaxed, safe. He was everything she had ever wanted in the world and then some.

“Happy?” His voice broke into her reverie.

“More than I’ve ever been before. You?”

“More than I deserve to be. Have I told you tonight that I love you?”

“Mmm, let me think. No, I don’t think you have.”

“I must be slacking, forgive me?”

“Forgiven. I love you Angel.”

“I love you too Buffy…”

 _I feel wonderful_  
_Because I see the love light in your eyes_  
_And the wonder of it all_  
_Is that you just don't realize_  
_How much I love you_  


“Ten minutes to midnight.”

“U-hu. What are your New Year Resolutions Sweetheart?”

Buffy snuggled deeper into Angel’s embrace. “To be with you, to be happy, to be a good Mom. What about you?”

“The same except…what did you say???”

Buffy took his hands and pressed them onto her stomach. “I said I wanted to be a good Mom, and in seven months time I will get to sta..”

She was cut off by a pair of lips pressing down on hers and let herself get swept away by the passion. When they finally had to break due to lack of air, she looked up at him and smiled. “I take it you are happy at the prospect of being a Daddy?”

“More than happy…”

 _It's time to go home now_  
_And I've got an aching head_  
_So I give her the car keys_  
_She helps me to bed_  


Buffy grinned to herself as she helped Angel from the car. Unsteadily he made his way to the front door. Since she had told him her news he had gone all out in his celebration, not that she minded.

Closing the door behind them, she led him to the bedroom and helped him undress. Once he was settled she shed her clothing and then joined him, spooning her body with his. His hands immediately came to rest on her tummy.

“Buffy?” he murmured sleepily.

“Yes Beloved.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Buffy?”

“Mmm-hum.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Angel. Sleep well.”

 _And then I tell her_  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight_  
_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_  



End file.
